


Random Hitsukarin One Shots and Short Stories

by Deathwonderwish



Category: Bleach
Genre: First time posting something here, I seriously don't know what I'm doing, I'm bored so here is my collection of one shots, Multi, Randomness, don't know what to do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathwonderwish/pseuds/Deathwonderwish
Summary: This is basically a collection of one shots and short stories I write for my favorite couple. I have no idea how this will go, each of the stories might follow a prompt or just some strange idea from my headThe rating of the stories will depend so I'll the warning for each individual story





	1. Once Something is Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways like I said everything in here is random but actually this first story was for hitsukarin week 2017 with the prompt hero\villain and I did published it on Tumblr. Since I really like it so I guess I'll put it in my collection
> 
> Summary: She was the cold hearted monster, and he was the kind hearted hero.  
> Ranting: let's go with M (for some minor sexual material)

* * *

She sighed as she saw the person in front of her scream in pain. His blood were dropping out from the cut she did on his chest, arms, legs or simple everywhere on his body.  
She loved seeing that rad liquid, and watching others in pain was her joy, this time she was surprised that this guy still hasn't passed out from the pain or blood lose yet, this guy was interesting.  
Although she didn't have time to waste so she moved the knife to his throat and cut it open and more blood came out of the guy. He was gone, dead and she finished another job that day.

Many would say that the society is truly a piece of shit, and she Kurosaki Karin learned the lesson when she was young. Something that'd be a story for later.

As the girl looked at her blood covered watch, she cursed at the time remembering the meeting she had with her boss. Quickly she put on her hoodie and disappeared into the dark street. And as soon as she arrived at her apartment. She changed into her regular street clothes and threw the bloody ones in the bathroom sink.  
Arriving at the hideouts of her gang was easy, it was a very creepy looking place called Las Noches where everything was painted in white, for her it was kind of like a mental hospital.  
“Aizen-sama, I have successfully finished another mission, is there any other jobs that I could do?” She asked, Aizen was the leader of the Hueco Mundo gang, he was the founder of the home for criminals or people who look for second chances in life. She was no exception. She was going to end her life when she was saved by him and she learned that not everything was bad in this world, at least she knew that hurting others would bring her joy even if it was something horrible. She was hurt enough to ignore the good of other people.  
“Ah, Karin-chan you are back so soon? It seems like that one mission was nothing to you, in that case I'd like to ask you something personal. Would you accept?” The leader asked. And she looked at him waiting for what he wanted to see next, it wasn't everyday that their leader ask them a favor.  
“Of course Aizen-sama, who would you like me to eliminate?” She was Kurosaki Karin but know to others as the Ghost Killer, because of her numbers of crimes and murders as a professional assassin.  
The man smirked “good, I knew I could count on you, you see this person has been a very big block to our success, so I want you to eliminate him. You have 2 month time to do it, and every information about him is in this folder.” He said handing her a green folder, she took it and nodded then she left the office without looking at Aizen. Only after she left the room she opened the folder, and her eyes widened at the man in the photo.

Hitsugaya Toshiro 10th captain of the Gotei 13 police department…

That name brought so much memories to her, both good and bad. He used to be one of her few friends that supported her when others were bullying her. He was her childhood best friend until he too started to avoid her once the bigger rumors of her started to spread in high school

_Look at her, she's useless, she's ugly, why can't she be like her twin. Who's beautiful and smart, Yuzu-chan knows everything she don't!_

_Why did you hit your classmates? What did they do to you huh Kurosaki? She remembered that she used to be aggressive with others because she just couldn't take it anymore after everything that happened to her. She was bullied, humiliated and every time the teacher blames someone, that someone would always be her._

_Can't she be more like her sister? She's so different, and all she could do is hit people, I won't be surprised if she end up in prison someday._

_I bet her mother died because she couldn't stand living in a house with this girl in it, how can she be human? She's a monster!_

_Kurosaki Karin! This is the third time I saw you hit somebody! You are suspended for two month. I'll be calling your father now, agh what a troublesome kid!_

_Karin-chan, do you always have to be aggressive? I'm starting to think that the school suspending you is actually a good idea._

_You bitch don't come near me! I don't want to get hurt!_

Not even her family believed her when she told them about her life in school, her older brother was out so he didn't know anything about her or her sister, and Yuzu who was too absorbed in her own teenage years that she started to ignore her too. She had a few friends who always asked her what's wrong, they were worried about her but she was always afraid to tell others her feelings.  
Those old memories were like nightmares, and they hunted her for years, until Aizen came along into her life, he saved her by giving her a second chance of enjoying the thing she called life. She met him that one night during her suspension when she decided to escape from home and maybe look for her own life, and if not then she'd die on her own without any regrets. Sure there should be some people who'd be sad but they weren't her and they weren't suffering like she did. She was selfish but she didn't care either. So that night she was wandering around, Aizen found her and he accepted her into the Hueco Mundo gang where she learned how to become a professional assassin and learned that watching others suffer makes herself happier and she'd forget about her past self.  
Without another thought she went to her own apartment, throwing the file somewhere in the living room. She already knew enough about him to complete the mission without looking at the file.

 

* * *

 

He could say that his life was simple, wake up, eat, shower, work, eat then sleep. Maybe sometimes he'd go out with some of his friends for a drink or two, but he'd never get too drunk. He didn't like it.  
Many things changed in his life from the time he was in high school and now. Like how he'd never think in a million of years that he'd one day become a police officer, a chief of a squad of the Gotei 13 police department. The youngest one to be exact.

He guess that it all changed that day when he found out that his best friend went missing. The girl he used to think as more than a friend, a childhood crush he could call it, only what he felt it was stronger than a crush but not as strong as love itself.  
Of course if he liked her, he knew what she have been through, he knew what those people say to her or do to her. But yet he never helped because he thought people say that because she was his friend or simply for the fact that people were jealous of her for being so close to him, the Hitsugaya Toshiro love by all very popular around the school, he was rich, he had great grades, and he was good looking for those annoying girls in his opinion to stalk him everywhere.  
He thought that if he'd avoid her than her life would get better, because every time they were together somewhere, the others would always come up with things like “oh is that bitch again, why is she around him anyways. Whatever magic she did in him she isn't worthy of him” “what a witch, she must've brainwashed him, poor thing, I feel bad for him” every time he wanted to yell at them to shut up but Karin would always stop him and tell him that it isn't worth it just a waste of energy and she'd give him a sad smile telling him that she's fine.

And he hated that.

The reason he became a police officer was because of that, one reason would be try and find Karin, it had been 13 years and he still got no news of her. During those years he had graduated university by the age of 18, it was his luck because that's when the department was looking for apprentices and he was chosen as the best option and he later became the youngest chief by the age of 22. And other reasons would be to fight for justice in the world.  
But the past couple of weeks he has been very busy. With the new case of the Ghost Killer he couldn't even find time to look for Karin.  
“Captain Hitsugaya! Outside there is a girl who said she wanted to see you” his lieutenant Matsumoto entered the office when he was finishing off some of his lovely paperwork.  
“Tell her that I'm busy” he said.  
“Captain she said that she know about the case you are working on, she know something about the Ghost Killer” Matsumoto insisted  
“In that case let her in” he said almost automatically without looking up from his work.  
Soon after Matsumoto left, a knock on his door was heard and he shouted out an enter and the door opened.  
He still hasn't looked up and asked “you said that you know about the Ghost Killer, tell me about this person” he said coldly.  
The person or the girl just giggled “oh Toshiro, is this the way to treat an old friend?” After hearing that voice he looked up. And what shocked him was the fact that the girl he was looking was standing in front of him. She hasn't changed much but her hair was longer in a higher ponytail and she was no longer the 15 year old girl he last saw her as.  
“Karin…?” He asked still too shocked to say anything.  
The woman nodded “yeah, too shocked to see me?” she teased  
“Where have you been all those time.” He had many questions to ask but, he didn't know where to start.  
“Oh me? Well I have been to many places, you know all around the world” she said waving her hand  
“Are you alright?” He didn't know what to say to her any more.  
“Of course, I'm perfectly fine. And I see you are great too”  
“Why don't you go back to see your family, they are all worried about you. That night you left, they were very worried.” He said.  
She laughed “oh is good to know that there are people who still care for me. But I'm perfectly fine on my own. I'm happier this way and I think this way I'm free from everything. So anyways, you wanted to know about this Ghost Killer?” She asked and he nodded.  
“Why do you wish to know about them?”  
“ because it is my job. I need to capture this assassin.”  
She laughed and for the moment he thought she was smirking at him. “Then how about we make a deal? I'll tell you everything about this person but you pay me with your life” she said.  
“What?” He was shocked, did she meant to kill him, why would she want his life.  
“You heard me, I want your life in exchange of this person's information.”  
“Why do you want my life?”  
“Personally I don't care about your life Toshiro, but someone is willing to pay me for your head, you can't really blame me. With that amount of money I could do many things you know?” By then she had already moved to his back. She was hugging him. “What do you say?”  
He swallowed at her closeness “when did you became like this? I know you'd never hurt me Karin”  
She laughed, taking out a knife with her free hand “how are you so sure? Just admit it, I've changed, and you don't know me anymore.” She moved the blade closer to his skin as she slowly undid his tie, with a few bottoms of his shirt. “You want to know about the Ghost Killer? She's right in front of you. I wonder why aren't you afraid?” She added.  
He swallowed “Karin why? Why are you doing this. Aren't we friends? Why did you became the Ghost Killer?” _It can't be, she can be the infamous murderer, can she?_  
She laughed bitterly “do you really think I care about the whole friendship crap? I'm sorry Hitsugaya but that word doesn't exist in my dictionary. Not anymore I trust no one” She whispered into his ears, biting on his neck softly in the process, causing him to moan softly. He couldn't move because of the knife she had in front of his chest, he learned that when he got a small cut from moving  
“You know, you should say something now. Or is it that you are speechless?” She asked smirking at the same time.  
He said. “Do you know why I separated from you back then?” He paused as he sighed looking the right term to explain. “I couldn't be close to you because they started to bully you even more when you were with me. I thought that if I avoid you then those people will stop too. But then I realized that it was useless. The day I want to apologize to you it was already too late, your family called mine saying that you went missing, do you know how worried they were? How worried I was? I never meant to hurt you Karin, I could never hurt you.” He said  
She laughed softly in order to mask the tears forming in her eyes. “Well whatever happened nobody understood me, I left without any choice, I thought that if I ended my life then everyone would be happy, you know? But instead he saved me. Aizen-sama saved me and he gave me this second chance in life.” He tensed at the name Aizen but didn't show it. “I own him my life. And I don't care what I have to pay. Whatever you want to tell me Hitsugaya is already too late” she said  
“Then why can't we start over?” He asked?  
“You still can't seem to understand can you?” She moved the knife closer to his throat her head close to his, her mouth softly kissed his neck and he moaned at the addiction of her free hand caressing his chest and lower stomach, he wasn't aware but somehow she had managed to undo his belt and his pants. She was touching him in the wrong ways. He couldn't do anything but to surpass the moans and groans he so want to let out. And ignoring the painful pleasure she was giving him. “We'll never be the same anymore. Even if we want to start over, we don't belong to same society anymore, you are the kind hearted hero whose name will be known by all. And I'd always be the cold blooded villain who you'd capture and be humiliated in front of the world. I'm sorry but I don't want that. Besides let me tell you one thing. The Karin you all used to know is now dead, she had been rebirth to this society once again, but she became someone completely different”  
“Please let me change you again. I know that Karin is still somewhere. You aren't completely heartless.” He stopped and bite his lips hard when she cut through his skin. That way he didn't yell in pain. Either ways, he tried his best to ignore the pain and focus on her.  
“Really? I'd like to see you try, but just give up. You know you can't do anything to me.”  
“ I promise that I will change, just you wait. I will make sure everything is back to normal again.”  
“Don't joke with me, you and I both know that it's not true. Beside I don't trust you anyway, how am I sure that you won't break this promise like you did before?”

_Hey Toshiro do you promise that no matter what, we'll be best friends forever? Do you promise that you'll never leave me when I most needed?_

_Of course Karin, we are best friends, and that means we'll always be here for each other despite the situation._

He was once again speechless because she was right, he can't do anything “ fine, kill me then, if killing me is what you wish then I will give you my life” he said.  
She smirked. “ good, then see you later. I'll see you next time Toshiro. I wish you are more prepared for this next time because the next time we see each other things won't be so innocent like today. I'll make sure that you'll beg me for your death. That's how I kill someone. Well good bye for now” she turned his head and connected her lips to his, the kiss wasn't sweet nor passionate, it was harsh, like she was declaring a war from that one kiss. Then before his brain started to work probably and recuperated from his shock of the kiss, she had already left, leaving him there like a baby staring at the window once again ignoring the pain from his wounds.

She didn't go anywhere after that. She went back to her apartment directly afterwards, because in the end she wasn't in the mood to do anything after everything that happened in that office. And she realized something: no matter how cold her blood is, she could never kill Hitsugaya Toshiro with her own hands. Well it seems like that the villain is never meant to win against the hero. How sad, but why should I care. My life is happy or isn't it? She thought in her bed that night.  
It was strange how the next day she showed up in front of the police station and she confessed all her crimes in the past, for an exchange, that they agree to execute her sooner. A death penalty was all she wanted.  
However his face was all over the newspapers. People might think he was happy. But he wasn't. He felt guilty for what happened to her, it wasn't her fault, it never was. Hitsugaya Toshiro wrote a book, a book about this life, in it he mentioned her. He mentioned everything, the truth behind all those crimes that she caused after finding a few letters left in her apartment when she died. And he realised that Is always the good guys who end with the happy ending and never the bad guys. Even if they were once innocent. Although this time he couldn't call it a happy ending

End.


	2. Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea come from an post I saw I was looking for prompts and the idea is write the point of view of the dead in a funeral
> 
> Rating: k+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is another of the stories that I liked

 

“How can you be so clumsy Karin? Dying from a car crash, you are more careful than that” Ichigo said to his already dead sister who was laughing nervously at the whole situation, police cars, an ambulance, people were all present and the medics were examining her body even though they both know it was already too late, her chain of fate was already broken by the time the ambulance arrived. 

Ichigo was in his shinigami uniform so he could talk to her without anyone thinking he is crazy.

“Well… I was running late so I wasn't paying any attention to that car. Besides! It was not my fault, it was green light when I passed the zebra line” 

The older brother sighed “well whatever it is, you are dead now. And I'll have to take you to the soul society” 

“Couldn't it wait? I want to attend _my_ _own_ funeral” 

“What? This is not for jokes Karin, you can't be serious” 

The younger girl crossed her arms and sighed “actually I'm not joking, and I know… if I stay here longer I'd turn into a hollow, but I know how to take care of myself and even if a hollow does show up you'd be there! I'm sure some of my friends from the soul society will also be there”

“Why do you want to be at your funeral anyways?” Ichigo asked. 

“First because I'm curious, I'm curious of what the others may say knowing that I'm dead, and secondly I think my presence at the funeral would make Yuzu feel better” she was lucky that Yuzu can finally see ghosts after the Quincy war, the family also spilled the beans to the twins, so they know perfectly, even though Karin already knew a lot before they decided to tell. 

Ichigo sighed, his black haired sister was stubborn, there was no way she'd stop something once she made her mind “alright, but if we delay the funeral you'll have to let me take you to the soul society alright?”

“Ok fine” the younger sibling nodded. 

 

Three days later the Kurosaki family organized her funeral, with Karin there all the time, it was a weird experience per say, since the entire family was related to the dead, they weren't really affected because it was just like Karin moved away and went to live at another county although this time it was another dimension. But the family sticked to the normal thing anyways, and that is planning a funeral for her deceased body.

The day of the funeral, a group of people gathered inside the graveyard and around a particular gravestone, with a Kurosaki Karin written on it 

She stood at far looking at the scene, more people had come than she originally had expected, most her friends from school had came, Ichigo's human friends and their shinigami friends. 

She looked at everything with a sad smile, she was sad, but she wasn't going to cry. Of course not! Kurosaki Karin never cries. But it was still sad to know that after this moment she will no longer be part of this world anymore, everything she had done during her life will be meaningless, because in her second life most of those things won't even matter anymore, like school, she worked hard for nothing, the only thing that did matter was the little training she had with the shinigami to defend herself and some people close to her in case a hollow attacks. Yeah because being a shinigami definitely don't need being good at math or at literature.

“Is not like you to be this quiet, Kurosaki" a voice broke her from her thoughts and she then realised that the funeral was over. And the only people who were left were her family, the shinigamis and basically every single person in the group that could see her and know all about this. 

“Is that so?” She asked quietly

“Don't be sad Karin-chan! After you get over to the soul society we'll go to drink, what about that?” Rangiku said as she hugged the girl in between her large breasts

“Matsumoto you will not bring her to drink” Toshiro yelled at his lieutenant for being so insensitive “are you alright Kurosaki?” He asked her this time with a softer expression

She nodded with a smile, a sad one but still a smile “yeah I'll be fine” she assured him even though he didn't buy it, he decided to not comment on anything till later. 

The soul looked down at her chest, the chain was getting shorter “well I guess is time I get going” she said

Ichigo was about to pick her up when Toshiro stopped him “Kurosaki, you should stay behind with your family, they need you, let me take her to the soul society” 

“Alright, then I'll count on you” 

“Hey Ichi-ni wait!”

“What is it Karin?”

“Can you promise me something?”

“What is it?”

“Promise me that you won't let dad put a poster of me like she did with Mom, I don't want to be treated like that” she said. 

Ichigo smiled “of course, don't worry I won't let him do that”

“Alright, well see you around brother. Tell Yuzu that I love her and dad that even though I don't like his behavior, I'll miss him too” 

“Of course”

“Are you ready?” Toshiro asked looking at her 

She nodded and he opened the gate for them. She smiled as she was taken into the pass toward her next life, her second chance of life.

**Author's Note:**

> So if any one have an idea that you want me to write just tell me and I'll write it someday


End file.
